sakuracardcaptorsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fruits Candy
thumb|left|186px|CoverFruits Candy es la canción de clausura de la Tercera Temporada de Sakura Card Captor, interpretada por Megumi Kojima. La canción vino incluida en el cuarto álbum de la banda sonora del anime, Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack IV, que fue lanzado el 23 de marzo de 2000 y contenía un total de veinticinco pistas, donde Fruits Candy es la canción numero 11 del Álbum. Algunas versiones fueron lanzadas en los albums Complete Vocal Colletion, Disco uno y tres, Card Captor Sakura Song Collection 1, The Best Collection y CardCaptor Sakura Single Collection. thumb|300px|center Letra Traducción en Inglés : Tip Tap love is always Candy, '' : ''Tasty, like fruit. '' : ''Good Luck. That's right, every day is Sunday : Don't get rattled, My Heart. '' : ''Let's go out to the city after the rain : Making our curiosity swells up like a bubblegum bubble : The puddle reflects a Blue, Blue Sky : Without a doubt, tears : will dry up too Jelly Bean : Ah let's take our time walking : in the pastel sunlight : through the happy days and unlucky days : Ah Ah Ah Ah : Tip Tap Candy just like we dream of : If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be Happy : Goodbye to such a depressing Monday. '' : ''Don't fade, My Dream. '' : ''Our worries have berry jam spread on top of them : Let's down them with some slightly chilled milk tea : Winking in the night sky, a Shinin' Star : An angel plays : With a feeling as colorful : Ah as a marble, : I whistle a sweet melody : as the film goes around. '' : ''Ah Ah Ah Ah : Tip Tap love is always Candy, '' : ''Tasty, like fruit. '' : ''Good Luck. That's right, every day is Sunday : Don't get rattled, My Heart. '' : ''Tip Tap Candy just like we dream of : If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be Happy : Goodbye to such a depressing Monday. '' : ''Don't fade, My Dream. '' :''Tip Tap love is always Candy, '' :''Tasty, like fruit. '' :''Good Luck. That's right, every day is Sunday '' :''Don't get rattled, My Heart. '' Traducción en Español : ''Tip Tap el amor siempre es un caramelo, : Sabroso, como fruta. : Buena suerte. Así es,cada día es domingo : No sacuda, Mi Corazón. : Vamos a la ciudad después de la lluvia : Hacer que nuestra curiosidad se hinche como una burbuja de chicle : El charco refleja un cielo azul, azul : Sin lugar a dudas, las lágrimas : se secará demasiada jalea de frijol : Ah vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo para caminar : en la luz del sol color pastel : a través de los días felices y días de mala suerte : Ah Ah Ah Ah : Tip Tap Caramelo justo como lo soñamos : Si nos rellenamos la boca, pronto vamos a estar felices : Adiós a un deprimente lunes. : No se desvanece, mi sueño. : Nuestras preocupaciones tienen propagaciónes de bayas de mermelada en la parte superior : Vamos hacia abajo con un poco de té con leche ligeramente fria : Guiñando en el cielo nocturno, una estrella brillando : Un ángel juega : Con un sentimiento tan colorido : Ah como una canica, : Yo silbo una melodía dulce : como la película que anda. : Ah Ah Ah Ah : Tip Tap el amor siempre es Candy, : Fruta sabrosa, como. : Good Luck. Así es, todos los días es domingo : No te sacudió, Mi Corazón. : Caramelo Tip Tap sólo nos gusta soñar : Si se rellena la boca, pronto vamos a estar feliz : Adiós a un deprimente lunes. : No se desvanecen, mi sueño. : Tip Tap amor siempre es un caramelo, : Sabroso, como fruta. : Buena suerte. Así es, cada día es domingo : No sacuda, Mi Corazón. Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Singles Categoría:Ending